vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard Burns
Summary Leonard Burns (レオナルド・バーンズ, Reonarudo Bānzu) is a Third Generation pyrokinetic, and the Captain of Special Fire Force Company 1. He was the Fire Soldier who responded to the Kusakabe house fire 12 years ago. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, higher with Stages 1-3, 7-A with Stages 4-5 Name: Leonard Burns, Captain Burns Origin: Enen no Shouboutai Gender: Male Age: 50 Classification: Firefighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Martial Arts, Heat Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power with his stages), Resistance Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Unharmed by Shinra's kicks using Rapid), higher with Stages 1-3 (Stage 1 is stronger than Base Shinra. Stage 2 is comparable to Shinra's Superfire. Stage 3 is comparable to Shinra's Corna), Mountain level+ with Stages 4-5 (Stage 4 is somewhat comparable to Shinra's Divine Protection. Stage 5 is stronger than Stage 4) Speed: At least Relativistic (Comparable to Shinra's Superfire), Speed of Light with Stage 4 (Could react to Shinra's Divine Protection) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Comparable to Shinra) Striking Strength: Town Class, higher with Stages 1-3, Mountain level+ with Stages 4-5 Durability: Town level (Comparable to Base Shinra), higher with Stages 1-3 (Stage 1 is more durable than Base Shinra. Stage 2 can take hits from Shinra's Superfire. Stage 3 can tank Shinra's Corna), Mountain level+ with Stages 4-5 (Stage 4 can take hits from Shinra's Divine Protection. Stage 5 is stronger than Stage 4) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: Above average (One of the best Firefighters) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ignition Ability: Leonard is a veteran who has made a name for himself through his abilities and he is known as Fire Incarnate. Burns' pyrokinetic Ignition Ability is called Voltage Nova. Using it, he can burn the flames inside his body like a furnace to increase his physical abilities with thermal energy. Doing so, Leonard was able to push away the plasma on Arthur Boyle's Excalibur back at him and redirect the flames of Shinra's kicks by intercepting the kicks with his palms. Voltage Nova has multiple stages that he as he fights, with the amount and intensity of Burns' heat and flames becoming stronger and stronger as time passes. Meaning that defeating him quickly is the best option as he will eventually become untouchable. Once Voltage Nova reaches the second stage the sheer force it creates is enough to prevent opponents from getting close to Burns. With some powerful attacks simply failing to pass through his aura or touching his body, unless they greatly enhanced with large amounts of speed and force. Additionally, Burns is able to deal a heavy concussive blow to his opponents through the use of this intense heat, without touching them simply by flexing his fingers or stamping his foot. Even by just heating his arm he is capable of killing an Infernal with a single blow. Leonard's sturdy body allows him to land from extraordinary heights without repercussions, withstand critical attacks without flinching, continue fighting despite being in crippling pain and his speed grants him the ability to react to and deflect enemy attacks with ease. His strength and fighting experience is so great that it could rival Benimaru Shinmon. Benimaru himself wanted to fight him to see who is stronger Burns'_Ignition_Ability.png|Fire Incarnate Voltage_Nova.png|Voltage Nova Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Enen no Shouboutai Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heat Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Firefighters